North York Fire Department (Ontario)
History The City of North York was part of Metropolitan Toronto. On January 1, 1998 it was amalgamated with all other Metropolitan Toronto Fire Departments and became part of Toronto Fire Services. Fire Stations Apparatus Two-digit North York and/or five-digit Toronto shop numbers given where applicable/known. :(25007) - 1998 American Lafrance 134 Eagle / Almonte pumper (1050/500/100F) (SN#12091) :(25006) - 1998 American Lafrance 134 Eagle / Almonte pumper (1050/500/100F) (SN#12092 ) :(27013) - 1997 Spartan Gladiator / quint (1500/400/105') (SN#796110) :(20040) - 1997 Chevrolet / PK Welding hazmat decontamination unit :(25004) - 1996 Spartan Metro Star / Almonte rescue pumper (1050/500) (SN#10717) :(25003) - 1996 Spartan Metro Star / Almonte rescue pumper (1050/500) (SN#10758) :(25002) - 1996 Spartan Metro Star / Almonte rescue pumper (1050/500) (SN#10828) :(24074) - 1996 Spartan Metro Star / Almonte rescue pumper (1050/500) (SN#10921) :(27011) - 1994 E-One Cyclone / Superior quint (1050/400/75') (SN#SE 1369) :(25001) - 1994 E-One Cyclone TC / Superior rescue pumper (1050/600) (SN#SE 1368) :(24064) - 1993 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1304) :(30005) - 1993 Mack MS Midliner / 1995 PK Welding air supply :(30006) - 1993 Fleetwood Motor Home command :(24053) - 1992 Pierce Lance / Superior pumper (1050/500/90F) (SN#SE 1214) :(27008) - 1992 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal quint (1250/500/105') (SN#294221) :(29004) - 1991 Pierce Lance / Superior pumper (1050/500/90F) (SN#SE 1138) :(29005) - 1991 Pierce Lance / Superior pumper (1050/500/90F) (SN#SE 1137) :(30002) - 1991 Ford F-450 / Sentinel hazmat decontamination unit :(24046) - 1990 White GMC Xpeditor / Superior pumper (1050/300) (SN#SE 1038) :(24048) - 1990 White GMC Xpeditor / Superior pumper (1050/300) (SN#SE 1037) :(27007) - 1990 White GMC WX42 / Superior quint (1050/300/100') (SN#SE 1039) :(29003) - 1989 White GMC Expeditor / Superior pumper (1050/500/50F) (SN#SE 978) :(24040) - 1989 White GMC / Superior pumper (1050/300) (SN#SE 976) :(26032) - 1989 White GMC Xpeditor / Superior / Pierreville quint (1050/200/100') (SN#SE 977) :(28004) - 1989 White GMC Xpeditor / Dependable heavy rescue :(24039) - 1988 White GMC Xpeditor / Superior pumper (1050/250) (SN#SE 872) :(27003) - 1988 Pierce Lance / Superior quint (1050/300/100') (SN#SE 874) :(69) - 1986 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (1050/300) (SN#SE 777) :(29002) - 1986 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (1050/500/90F) (SN#SE 690) :(24105) - 1986 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (1050/250) (SN#SE 689) :(24019) - 1986 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (1050/300) (SN#SE 688) :(24026) - 1986 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (1050/300) (SN#SE 687) :(24018) - 1986 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (1050/300) (SN#SE 686) :(24004) - 1984 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (1050/300) (SN#PFT-1344) :(50) - 1984 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (1050/200) (SN#PFT-1343) :(9) - 1984 International CO1950B / Thibault quint (1050/100') (SN#T84-120) :(64) - 1982 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (1050/300) (SN#PFT-1213) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Saint-Camille) :1981 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (840/500/100F) (SN#PFT-1219) (Sold to Warwick Fire Department (Ontario)) :1981 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (1050/300) (SN#PFT-1124) :1981 International / Pierreville pumper :(83) - 1981 International CO1950B / MTI heavy rescue :1981 Mack / King tower (1050/250/85' mid-mount Snorkel) (SN#800050) :1981 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (1050/300) (SN#PFT-1071) (Sold to Nipissing Township Fire Department) :(58) - 1980 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (1050/300) (SN#PFT-1070) :1980 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (1050/300) (SN#PFT-930) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Shawinigan) :(57) - 1980 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (1050/300) (#PFT-923) :1978 International / King pumper (SN#77068) :1978 International / King pumper (SN#77067) :(7) - 1978 International CargoStar / Thibault aerial (625/200/100' midship) (SN#T78-145) :(6) - 1978 Scot / Pierreville aerial (250/200/100') :(54) - 1977 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (840/200) (SN#T77-134) :(46) - 1977 International CO1710B / Pierreville pumper (840/500) (SN#PFT-668) (Sold to Port Burwell Fire Department) :(53) - 1977 International CO1710B / Pierreville pumper (840/200) (SN#PFT-660) :(47) - 1977 International CO1710B / Pierreville pumper (840/200) (SN#PFT-659) :(45) - 1977 International CO1710B / Pierreville pumper (840/200) (SN#PFT-667) :(1) - 1977 Kenworth / Pierreville aerial (250/250/100') (Sold to Sherwood Fire Department (Prince Edward Island)) :(44) - 1975 GMC 7500 / Pierreville pumper (840/200) (SN#PFT-470) (Sold to Airy Township Fire Department) :(81) - 1975 GMC T / MTI walk-in rescue (Sold to Rosemont District Fire Department) :1975 International CargoStar / Pierreville aerial (250/200/100') :(43) - 1974 GMC / Pierreville pumper (840/?) (SN#PFT-471) :(40) - 1974 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (840/200) (SN#T74-105) :(42) - 1974 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (840/200) (SN#T74-124) :(41) - 1974 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (840/200) (SN#T74-123) :(38) - 1973 International CargoStar / Pierreville pumper (840/200) (SN#PFT-285) :(39) - 1973 International CO1910A / Pierreville pumper (840/500) (SN#PFT-284) (Sold to Port Burwell Fire Department, now Bayham Fire Department) :1973 International CargoStar / MTI heavy rescue :(51) - 1971 International / Thibault pumper (840/200) (SN#T70-197) :1970 International pumper (Sold to Jocelyn Township Fire Department) :1969 International / Lafrance pumper (Sold to Herschel Township Fire Department) :1966 International VCO aerial (-/-/100') (Sold to Hanover Fire Department (Ontario)) :1965 International VCO / King pumper (SN#65006) :1965 International VCO / King pumper (SN#65005) :1964 International VCO200 / Marsh pumper (840/200) (SN#G-1115) :1964 International VCO200 / Marsh pumper (840/200) (SN#G-1114) :1962 International VCO190 / Thibault pumper (840/200) (SN#12614) :1962 International VCO190 / Thibault pumper (840/200) (SN#12613) :1959 King Seagrave Custom aerial (-/-/100') (SN#L-4700) :1958 International VCO195 / King pumper (840/200) (SN#5807) :1958 International VCO195 / King pumper (840/200) (SN#5806) :1958 International VCO195 / King pumper (840/200) (SN#5805) :1956 Lafrance 775-PKC pumper (840/800) (SN #N-81) (Sold to Dorion Township Fire Department) :1956 Lafrance 700 Series aerial (225/100') Category:Defunct fire departments of Metropolitan Toronto Category:Former operators of Smeal apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of Dependable apparatus Category:Former operators of Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of LaFrance apparatus Category:Former operators of PK Welding apparatus